THE ANNIVERSARY
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Perry Mason and Della Street went on a trip to the Orient in TCOT Substitute Face, (Book Version). I think they got married on that trip. This is my idea of what happened on their First Anniversary. No murder, no trial, just some fun with my favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

THE ANNIVERSARY

This story, is what I think may have happened during Perry and Della s long trip to the orient. This is definitely, book Perry. If you have never read, TCOT Lame Canary , and TCOT Substitute Face , you have missed some very essential things about Perry and Della s relationship. **THERE IS A LOT OF SPICE IN THIS STORY, SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ IT.

CHAPTER ONE The sun was just beginning to peak through the blinds, on the window, of the bedroom. This was their first night in their home. They had finally finished moving in the day before, and there was still a lot of unpacking to do. The new king size bed was taking a little getting used to, and had caused one of the occupants to awaken much earlier than usual. Especially, considering their activities into early that morning.

Perry Mason, looked down at his sleeping bride, and couldn t believe they had been man and wife for an entire year. He was still amazed he had talked her into marrying him, and finally buying a home together. To say she was reluctant, was an understatement.

Looking at her beautiful face, he felt he was the luckiest man in the world. She had been so very hesitant to say yes, yet these had been the happiest months of his life.

Oh, there had been compromises. She wanted to go on as usual, and he wanted to shout from the housetops, that he had convinced the most wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman in the world, to marry him.

As he was leaning down, and began gently kissing her lips, she opened her hazel eyes and smiled at him. Good morning, my love, he said.

Sliding her arm around his neck and pulling his lips down to hers once more, until they were both breathing heavy, she whispered, I love you even more today than yesterday, Mr. Mason.

Pulling her body against his he murmured, and you thought I would get tired of you after a few months.

Smiling as she remembered the day they said, I do , in Bali, she admitted, so I was wrong once.  
Once? he inquired.

Okay, maybe twice, she confessed wiggling against him.

You know sweetheart, if you keep doing that, we will be late for all the surprises I have planned for you today.

Surprises! Della Street Mason loved surprises.

Yes, so be a good little wife, and get ready. I have a very special breakfast planned.

Arching an eyebrow at him and slapping at his arm she remarked, a good little wife. Perry Mason I ll ..

He didn t let her finish as he gathered her into his arms, and began making her so very happy she married him.

It was sometime later that they were sitting in their new big bed, surrounded by pink and yellow roses, a magnum of chilled Don Perignon, eggs benedict with salmon, toast points with beluga caviar, and big red strawberries and thick cr me.

When did you get all this ready? his lovely bride asked.

Smiling at her, his gorgeous blue eyes alight with amusement, he said gravely, that is a trade secret, my dear.

Pretending to be hurt, Della observed, I thought we had no secrets between us. Trying to be stern, but a smile hovering on his lips, he explained, You wouldn t want to know all your surprises before they happened, would you?

Thinking about it for a few moments the lovely brunette shook her curls and confessed, I suppose not.

Wiping cr me from her lips, taking her hand wearing the diamond wedding ring he had convinced her to wear, in their private moments, Perry informed her, it is time to get dressed. I have made a reservation for you at Une Belle Vie. There will be a facial, nails and toes done to perfection, your hair washed and styled, and then a massage.

Running her hand across his chest Della asked, and what will you be doing while I am being pampered?

Oh, I ll think of something, he said trying to sound casual.

She narrowed her eyes and remarked, I know that tone, you are up to something Perry Mason.

My darling wife, I never thought we would be celebrating a first wedding anniversary. Please, let me spoil you in all the ways you wouldn t let me before.

There were tears in her eyes as she told him. Sweetheart, I am so happy, you don t have to do all this to show me how you feel.

Pushing her curls back from her cheek he explained, Della, you ask so little for yourself, and give me so much here, and at the office. I want to do special things for you. So please indulge me.

Della touched her lips to his, and sighed as their embrace intensified. When they finally parted, she murmured, I m not sure what I did to justify all you do for me, but promise you will never leave me.

Kissing her lightly again he responded, that is such an easy promise to keep. Pulling her off the bed and swatting her bottom he said, Get ready, so we aren t late for your appointment.

Aye, aye, Captain, she replied laughing and heading for the bathroom.

It was her husband s first thought to follow her into the shower, but then they would be late. Sighing, he realized this was the one woman he desired night and day. Thank goodness, he had convinced her to be his, on their trip to the orient.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

THE ANNIVERSARY2

Perry and Della are celebrating their First Anniversary. It is done in typical Mason style. This is my idea of what happened on the orient trip. This is book version, not the TV episode. There is a lot of spice, so if it offends you, you are warned.

Chapter Two

Having run his errands Perry Mason, decided to head for their new home. His initial intention had been to do some unpacking, but the beautiful view in their lush garden, drew him out to the lanai. Settling down with a cool drink, he closed his eyes and began to think back about how he and Della ended up together forever.

 _A little over a year ago, after rushing from one case to another, he and Della were exhausted. He suggested, to her, they take a trip to the orient, and examine the jurisprudence in other countries. His secretary, had been so excited, and immediately got travel brochures. They had decided on the countries they wanted to visit, and she quickly made reservations. He knew she was afraid he would get mixed up in another case._

 _Of course, that was exactly what happened. "The Case of the Lame Canary", came along, and it almost caused them to miss their ship. He realized how disappointed Della, would have been, and he wanted to make her happy._

 _They had raced up the gangplank, and were out of breath, as he put his arm around her waist, and asked if she was happy. Her eyes had sparkled, and her face was flushed, as she assured him she was delighted. He then brought up the fact that, as part of their case, she now had luggage with the initials DM. That was when he proposed for the first time, stating the initials would be right if she became Della Mason._

 _Della, had refused, saying she did not want to be put in a fancy home while he went on adventures with a new secretary. He had to wonder if she might think he had asked on the spur of the moment. It had been in the back of his mind for some time, but it never seemed to be the right moment to ask._

 _She did say he could ask again when they stopped over in Honolulu. That hadn't stopped him, as he proposed in Tokyo, Japan, while the cherry blossoms were in bloom, and they visited Mt. Fugi and Lake Ashi, in Shanghai at the Yu Garden, at a stopover in Singapore's Chinatown, during their trip to the Taj Mahal in India, and taking a chartered taxi tour in Yokohama._

 _The chestnut-haired beauty had been remarkably patient with his impatience. Many times, she just laughed and shook her head. Perry had just about given up when they found themselves on the beautiful island of Bali. They were in adjoining rooms, for propriety sake, but just used the one room._

 _They had been intimately involved for a while, at this point, for a couple years. When she first came to work for him he had been involved with another woman, although he was attracted to her immediately. When his relationship ended, there had been a few kisses in the office, followed by some heavy necking sessions. Finally, it was several months before they had moved to a full sexual liaison. He would never forget that night._

 _They had been out on a case. It began pouring down rain and the wind was blowing their umbrellas to the ground. By the time they got to Della's building, she was shivering. He walked his secretary to her apartment, and she insisted he come in, and dry off, while she fixed hot toddies. She hurried to her bedroom to get into something dry, while he hung up their coats, and his suit coat in the bathroom._

 _Coming out wearing a satin robe in palest pink, he thought she looked beautiful, even with her wet hair beginning to curl around her face. His shirt front was wet and she was concerned he would catch cold. He explained he was fine as she headed for the kitchen._

 _Perry helped her with the tray, and placed it near the fire he had started while she was busy fixing their drinks. They sat down on the floor, and toasted each other. He noticed she was still occasionally shivering. He put down his cup, and began massaging her arms._

 _Soon she was unbuttoning his wet shirt, and sliding it down his arms. He leaned down, and kissed her, tasting her lips over and over. Sliding her arms around his neck she deepened their kiss, and opened her lips to his probing tongue. She moaned deep in her throat. He began unbuttoning her robe, and realized she had nothing on underneath._

 _Sighing, he remembered the vision of her perfect breasts. He couldn't stop himself from stroking the tips until they were hard peaks. Sliding her arms around his neck she pulled him against her, and he knew she could feel his need for her. Della hadn't hesitated as she moved sensuously against him. Her skin felt like silk. Now he was moaning and trying to control himself, so he could slowly make love to her._

 _They managed to remove their clothing slowly, but as they touched, straining to learn what was most pleasing to each other, their emotions got out of hand. As he stroked from her ankle toward her upper thigh, her incredibly soft skin excited him. Della began to caress him until he had to still her fingers. "We don't want to end this pleasure before we start", he told her._

 _His intention was to make slow, intense love to this beautiful woman, but their passions once again, got out of control. As she leaned ever closer to him, and her sleek skin touched him in places they had never gone before, Perry began to lose restraint. Placing his hands on her bottom he pulled her into him._

 _When Della slid her long, shapely legs around him, allowing him access to her inner core, the lawyer pushed inside urgently. They fit together so perfectly, it was the way they danced, in perfect coordination. Somehow, she anticipated his every move as if they had done this forever. He remembered saying, "Oh My God!" over and over._

 _Their climax had taken them somewhere neither of them had ever gone before. The intensity of the sensations, the sensitivity of their nerves, made it seem as if they were vibrating on another plane. Everything was reactions to an awareness for emotions never felt before. It was as if he were reborn, with feelings he never believed could exist._

 _Della had looked at him in wonder, as she tried to catch her breath. She slid her hands across his wide chest, down his muscular arms, and took hold of his hands. It took his breath away when she acknowledged she had never felt so complete before. Brushing her damp curls from around her face he said the words he had never uttered to anyone, "I Love You Della Street."_

 _Her eyes were wide as she told him she loved him too, but never believed he would feel the same about her. He promised her that night, that this was just the beginning, he's was hers for always. Tears filled her eyes as she acknowledged his words._

 _TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

THE ANNIVERSARY3

We continue to see how Perry and Della celebrate their wedding and first anniversary. Just a note in the original manuscript the punctuation is there. I hope I have corrected the problem. If not, any suggestions are welcome. This is just my fun idea of what happened on the Orient trip, and their first year as man and wife. I promise we will get to the surprises.

 _CHAPTER THREE_

 _They had tried to be very discreet, but as they planned their trip to the orient they were excited at the possibilities of acting like a regular couple. There would be no gossips, newspaper reporters, or photographers prying into their lives. The trip had been like heaven. Finally, it was in beautiful, breathtaking, Bali, that she finally agreed to marry him._

 _It had been a perfect day. The weather was gorgeous, they were just tourists, in love, and so happy to be together. That evening, as a musical group played, they strolled on white sands beside clear blue shimmering water. When Della had said, this was heaven. Perry told her the only thing that could make it more perfect was if she agreed to be his wife. When she agreed, he was stunned, but recovered quickly._

 _Immediately, his astute mind began to make plans, in case she changed her mind. Looking into her beautiful hazel eyes, in the moonlight, he noticed she had an amused look on her face. He asked what was wrong. Della, told him she could already see the wheels turning in his head. He began to speak, but she placed a soft hand over his mouth._

" _I accept your proposal Mr. Impatient, but there are several caveats."_

 _Mason, had begun to sweat a little, but tried to calmly ask what she had in mind._

 _Her first qualification was that the marriage be a secret. The next was that she would remain his secretary. Finally, even though they spent many nights together, they would keep their own apartments. Any other situations that might come up were negotiable._

 _Perry agreed, but did say if she should become pregnant, they would announce they had married in Bali. Sadly, he knew his bride had been told she might never be able to have children. Della, loved children. Perhaps, in the future, he had thought, she might consider adoption._

 _So, they had married in a very private ceremony. He had wanted to present her with a beautiful diamond but all she wanted was a simple band. Heading for home, on shipboard in Hawaii, the new Mrs. Mason had insisted on staying in separate quarters, and on the way back home even had a cabinmate. Of course, they had used the excuse of having drinks in his stateroom to continue their honeymoon._

Getting up to refresh his drink, fix some lunch, and check with the spa to see how his wife was doing, Perry Mason, headed back outside to finish his reminisces.


	4. Chapter 4

THE ANNIVERSARY4

 _This story, is what I think may have happened during Perry and Della's long trip to the orient. This is definitely, book Perry. If you have never read, "TCOT Lame Canary", and "TCOT Substitute Face", you have missed some very essential things about Perry and Della's relationship. THERE IS A LOT OF SPICE IN THIS STORY, SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ IT._

CHAPTER FOUR

 _As seemed to be their fate, there was a murder on board the ship they were taking back home. Of course, they were involved in it, and Perry ended up defending the alleged murderess. Much to his chagrin, during the trial Della disappeared. His panic was beyond belief. Cool, calculating, master of the courtroom, Perry Mason, was apoplectic._

 _He could not eat, he didn't sleep, and he snapped his best friend, Paul Drake's, head off at every turn. When Paul finally found Della, the lawyer took her in his arms, and choking back his tears, made her promise to never leave him again._

 _Paul, who suspected there was more going on between his friends, had never had proof. That tender scene, and the fact the Perry had nearly bitten off his head when he suggested his beautiful secretary may have run off with someone else, made him even more curious._

 _They had solved the case, and soon settled back into their office routine. Drake had not given up on finding out just what was going on, and eventually they had to confess their marriage to him. The only other person who knew, was Della's Aunt Mae, who had caught them in a very compromising situation. She was thrilled that the handsome lawyer had made an honest woman of her niece, as she loved Perry._

Getting up and stretching Perry looked around their new home. It had taken him almost a year to get her to agree to buying a house, in her name. They had been having lunch at the Garden Inn, in Malibu, and were taking a leisurely trip back to the office. Della spied the house for sale, and it was love at first sight. Yet, she had still been reluctant, until they took the tour.

There were compromises once again. They kept his apartment in town, and they would use the house for entertaining and week-ends. He once again tried to convince her to reveal their marriage, but she still felt people would frown on her remaining his secretary. That was not a job she was going to give up, at least not yet.

Glancing at his watch he realized it was time to pick up his lovely bride, and head for her next surprise. Getting into their black Cadillac convertible, he hurried to the spa. Della was just finishing, and he thought she looked ravishing. He was finding it difficult keeping his hands off her.

As he handed her into the car his lips brushed her cheek. "you look good enough to eat, Baby."

She leaned into him, "all thanks to you, my love."

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Shaking her head, she answered, "no, the spa had their regular lovely buffet."

Grinning at her, his blue eyes sparking with mischief he inquired, "are you ready for your next surprise?"

Cuddling against him she looked up at him, "Darling you spoil me, the spa was enough. I feel like a new woman."

Sliding an arm around her he told her, "the old one was pretty amazing, but we need something more to go with this new look."

Della knew it was foolish to argue with him, when he was in this mood. She relaxed against his shoulder as he wended his was through mid-afternoon Los Angeles traffic.

Relaxed and feeling slightly drowsy, Della Street Mason sighed as she laid a hand on her husband's knee. When she realized he had stopped the car, she looked up to see they were at the new location of her friend, and favorite designer, Evelyn. "oh Perry, no"

"Oh, yes my love. Come inside and see the beautiful fashions your friend has set aside for you."

Hesitating, Della said, "this is too much."

Taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently Perry explained, "a year ago today, you made me the happiest man in the world. In that time, you allowed me to buy you a proper wedding band, and a house. Now please humor me when I want to give my WIFE a day to remember, on our first anniversary."

"What am I to do with you counselor?"

Helping her from the car he leaned down and whispered, "I have a few things in mind, but they must wait until later."

Taking her hand, he led her into the salon, and they were greeted by Evelyn DuPre. Hugging her friend, the designer explained, "Your boss, enlightened me, this is the anniversary of the day you came to work for him. He wants you to pick out something very special to wear tonight, for your celebration."

Leading them to a private room, and offering champagne, Evelyn left them to begin the fashion show. Slipping her hand into Perry's she murmured, "I am breathless, and you are so good to me Mr. Mason."

"You deserve this and more, my love. "The handsome attorney told her.

The lights dimmed slightly, soft music began, and lovely models in beautiful outfits flitted across the room for their approval. Perry was surprised, and pleased, when Della leaned up against him as stunning dresses paraded in front of them.

After an hour, Della was having a difficult time choosing between a pink silk pencil dress with a pleated sweetheart neckline, and cap sleeves, or a white chiffon a-line princess style with three quarter length sleeves, a black satin belt, and bodice of tulle and appliqued lace. Perry took the decision out of her hands when he told Evelyn they would take both dresses.

Of course, the beautiful brunette objected, but he just smiled at her as he led her over to the shoes and handbags.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked again, in a whisper.

Sliding his arm around her waist he murmured in her ear, "do you really want me to tell you right here?"

As the packages were being wrapped Evelyn drew Della aside. "You certainly have a generous boss. I wouldn't let him get away."

Blushing, the young woman told her friend, "he is incorrigible. It is difficult to get him to listen, when he makes up his mind."

The designer laughed, "I should be so lucky. You enjoy this. He told me it has been five years since you came to work for him. If you don't grab him, send him to see me."

"I don't think we have to go that far," Della told her friend. "he is pretty amazing, generous, and so wonderful to work with."

Handing her the packages, which Perry immediately took from her, Evelyn thanked him and told them to have a wonderful celebration. "your secretary is going to look gorgeous."

The handsome lawyer smiled and said, "I didn't think she could be more beautiful, but your designs are incredible."

"You are going to make me blush Mr. Mason, but thank you for the compliment. Now go and have a wonderful day." Looking at her friend she added, "don't forget to tell me all about it Della."

Assuring her that she would call her the next week, they exited the store. Looking at her boss, she told him, "So it is our fifth anniversary, is it?"

Looking down at her he wanted to know, "did you want me to tell her the real reason we are celebrating? I'll be glad to enlighten her."

Grabbing his arm, she intoned, "That won't be necessary, but you are too extravagant counselor."

Helping her into the car he reminded her, "You are not just my secretary, but my wife. So, two dresses for your two positions."

Sighing his bride said, "I give up."

Sliding behind the wheel and moving out into the traffic Perry replied, "good, now we are going home, and relax before our big night out."


	5. Chapter 5

THE ANNIVERSARY5.

Thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying this adventure. I love Perry and Della and they are great character to write about.

CHAPTER FIVE

As she walked in the door, Della immediately saw the pink roses on the entrance table. "They are gorgeous." she told him sliding her arms around his waist.

He led her into the living room where there was a handblown glass vase filled with yellow roses. There were tears in her eyes, and they flowed down her cheeks as she spied exquisite white roses on their bedside table.

"I don't know what to say,"

Leaning down and kissing her gently he told her, "don't say anything, just enjoy them."

Choking on her words she said haltingly, "you spoil me, Mr. Mason. I don't know what I can even say at this point."

Pulling her onto his lap, as he sat on the sofa, he explained, "you are everything to me. I have never been so happy. At the office, you are indispensable. You make sure I eat, you know my every mood, and make sure I get enough sleep; most of the time. In our private life, you anticipate my needs and are always thinking of me first. You are the perfect secretary, and the perfect wife."

"Oh Perry," she breathed. "I never dreamed marriage could be so wonderful. This year has been a fantasy. You have made me happier than I thought could be possible. I love being your wife, and that we have made business and pleasure work, is incredible. I love you so much."

Taking her face in his hands he said, "My beauty, our love makes everything brighter and fresher. The only thing that would better, would be you agreeing, to let everyone know how lucky I am to be married to the most incredible woman in the world".

Leaning against his shoulder Della confessed, "I wish we could do that too, but darling, women today, are still supposed to get married and stay home. Please understand, I don't want to put pressure on us, to have to conform to what others think is the right way to live. Most of all, I don't want your reputation to suffer.

Stroking her arm, Perry clarified, "How many times have I told you I don't care about anyone's opinion, but yours? Are you really worried about how you might deal with any pressure to be a housewife?

"Maybe," she admitted. "Truthfully, I can't stand the thought of anyone else working with you, and Paul, on the cases. They are so much a part of my life. I would go crazy trying to figure out what was happening."

"Alright, then nothing changes. You will no longer be my secretary. You will be the head of the office. You run everything anyway. You can still be involved in the adventures, all you want. I promise you, no matter what happens, we will work it out together."

Looking skeptical his wife answered, "it sounds too good to be true."

Sounding hurt he questioned, "don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I do sweetheart," she said quickly. "Please give me a little time to think it over."

Squinting those beautiful blue eyes at her he suggested, "How about you let me know after dinner?"

"Always in a hurry, my love. How about by the end of the week-end?"

Perry sighed deeply, "if you insist. You know I can't resist you."

Trying to act demure his wife murmured, "really, I hadn't noticed."

Pulling her closer to him he kissed her tenderly, then hungrily. As he released her, she ran her hands through his wavy dark hair.

"I guess I am a little convinced," she challenged him.

"Oh," he said as he slid his hand under her sweater and squeezed a breast gently.

Leaning into him she breathed, "Perry, you know that drives me crazy."

"If that is the case Mrs. Mason, then this should cause you to melt." Moving his hand to her leg he ran it up to the top of her silk stocking, stroking sensuously until she was moaning."

Breathless, as he continued his ministrations, Della suggested they move to a more comfortable place to continue….their….ugh…..discussion. Sliding her next to him, he got his feet, and pulled her up after him. "your wish is my command, baby."

She didn't quite remember how they got to the bedroom as Perry was nibbling on her neck and lips all the way. Somewhere along the way they lost their clothing, and she couldn't help thinking they were acting like this was their first time together.

Perry Mason, was a very caring and generous lover. His main goal was to make sure that his partner was satisfied, in every way. What had always astounded his secretary was his gentleness, infinite patience, and how much he loved her. Women were always after him, especially thinking he was available. Yet, he loved her, and did everything he could to let her know it.

She shuddered as he ran his fingertips lightly across her thigh over and over. "You are so incredibly beautiful," he told her.

Sliding her hand along his jawline, Della pulled his face down to hers, and ran the tip of her tongue over his lips. Moving a hand to the back of her head he began kissing her over and over, each time longer than the last. His other hand slipped behind her and pulled her hips against his.

Finally having to breath, Perry pulled back reluctantly, but kissed her neck, then her collarbone, and worked his way down to her hard peaks. As he stroked her with his mouth he felt her let out a low moan. Then he felt his wife move her hands behind his head as she pressed him even closer.

Della began moving her hips in rhythm to his movements on her breasts. His desire for her was apparent and clasping her legs around his waist, she began offering what they both desired, to him. Grasping her hips, he stilled her movements by saying, "settle down young lady. We have all the time in the world."

She was breathless as she spoke. "I need you now, sweetheart."

Grinning at her he remarked, "I never refuse a lady, but I like to take my time."

With a mischievous look on her face the beautiful brunette moved her face so she had access to that spot just back of his ear that drove him crazy. "you were saying."

"No fair," he told her pulling her over on her back. "Now you have to pay the penalty

Raising himself up slightly as Della readjusted herself, he looked into her incredible hazel eyes, and thrust forward joining them as one. "With you, every time seems like the first time."

Choking on her words she whispered, "you are the most incredible man."

Concentrating on giving them the most pleasure the lawyer moved at a leisurely pace. Then Della's movements began leading him to greater and greater speed as they reached their peak of ultimate pleasure.

He tried not to collapse on top of her, so putting his arms around her they rolled on their sides. Trying to get his breath under control he almost gasped as he asked, "I hope that was satisfactory, my love."

"Satisfactory! Like everything you do Mr. Mason, it is near perfection."

"Near perfection?" he inquired.

Running her hand down his chest his bride said, with a gleam in her eye, "I don't want you to get a…ugh…swelled….head sweetheart."

He slapped her bottom. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep practicing."

"Oh, I wouldn't object to that."

"You know Mrs. Mason, I didn't know you would be hard to please."

Sitting up Della explained, "I'm not hard to please. I am just madly in love with my husband.

Pulling her down into his arms and brushing her damp curls off her face he confessed, "well I didn't think I would hear those words out of your mouth so soon. You know darling, I really wondered if we would ever get to this state."

Snuggling close to him Della responded, "frankly, I didn't either Counselor. I just couldn't imagine being able to merge work and marriage. We have managed what I thought was impossible."

Kissing her lightly he said, "You should always have faith in your attorney."

"Ugh…hum. By the way do we have time for a nap before we have to get ready for supper?" she wanted to know. "By the way where are we going?"

Looking at his watch Perry said, "Our reservation is for eight, so we have time for a short nap. We are going to the Golden Fleece. Supper, dancing, a floor show; the works."

Relaxing with her head on his shoulder she yawned, "it sounds perfect."

Leaning over and kissing her nose he told her, "Just close your eyes and relax, Mrs. Mason."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

THE ANNIVERSARY6

I truly appreciate everyone who read this version of Della and Perry's relationship. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing about them. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed this FF. Of course, we have to give recognition to ESG for creating them.

CHAPTER SIX

The late afternoon sun was playing across their bed when the Masons awakened from their nap. Perry leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips as he said, "Hello Beautiful."

She smiled at him still a little sleepy. "that's Paul's line."

Taking her hand and kissing her fingers he acknowledged, "he has good taste. However, it is getting late and we need to start getting ready for our anniversary dinner."

Stretching languidly Della asked, "Couldn't we just stay here for the rest of the night."

"Sorry, my love, but tonight is for dining, dancing, and romance." He told her.

Reluctantly sitting up, the lovely brunette began running her fingers along his jaw, down his chest, and as she moved her hand farther down he grabbed it. Smiling, he gently pulled her off the bed. "get busy baggage, there is time for that later."

Sticking out her tongue she replied, "maybe I won't be in the mood later."

Grinning he explained, "after I ply you with champagne, shrimp cocktail, filet mignon, Lyonnaise potatoes, garlic bread, and crepe suzettes, you will be putty in my hands.

Before she shut the bathroom door she smirked at him and said, "you wish!"

A little over an hour later, Perry Mason dressed in a black silk tuxedo almost wished he had taken his bride up on her offer. Coming out of the bathroom she was wearing the pink silk pencil dress with sweetheart neckline, and capped sleeves. It hugged her curves in all the right places.

She was at her dressing table trying to choose her jewelry when he came to stand behind her, and handed her a gray velvet box. She started to object, but he told her to just open it. Inside was a pendant and earrings that matched her wedding ring. It was 24 carat gold of two entwined hearts, a capital M in the middle, and their initials on each side.

It's perfect, Perry," she whispered.

As he clasped it around her neck he kissed her dark curls and stated, "you have made me the luckiest man in the world, darling."

Turning in his arms she said, "I guess I better give you, your anniversary presents too."

Reaching into her dresser drawer she took out two gray velvet boxes. Eagerly he opened them to find cuff links with the same entwined hearts, and a solid gold lighter inscribed, Perry Mason Esq. "

Pulling her into his arms he murmured, "two great minds, they are wonderful gifts."

Putting the cuff links on he asked, "are you ready for our special evening."

Slipping her hand through his arm she said, "lead the way counselor."

The valet was there immediately to park the black Cadillac convertible. "Happy Anniversary, Mr. Mason, Miss Street."

"Did you tell everyone?" His new head of office asked.

Taking her hand, he acknowledged, "Of course I did. After all the fact that you would put up with me for all these years is something to celebrate."

Slapping his arm playfully she retorted, "I imagine Tragg and Burger would agree with that, but they don't know the Perry Mason, I do."

Suddenly serious he looked down at her, "Thank God you took the time to find that out, young lady."

The maitre'd, who was also effusive in his congratulations, led them to a sheltered banquette. On the table resplendent with the best silver, china, and crystal goblets, was also orchids, as the centerpiece.

Della was speechless, "Perry these are like the orchids that were in my bouquet, in Bali."

Grinning he inquired, "Do you like them darling?"

Like them? Like them? Sweetheart, they are magnificent and so thoughtful. That is one thing I love about you, you always remember so many special things. You are so romantic."

Taking her hand and kissing it, he murmured, "how could I forget the most wonderful day of my life Mrs. Mason."

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said, "Have I told you how much I love being your wife."

Perry looked all around the restaurant and then back at Della, "Are you the woman who refused to consider marriage not so long ago? He teased her.

Before she could answer their waiter brought a magnum of champagne. Perry waved him away indicating he wanted pour. Della caught her breath. "Mr. Mason, is that Cristal?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mason, not only Cristal but 1950 Louis Roederer Cristal Brut Millesime."

There were tears in her eyes as they toasted each other. "Oh Perry, everything we had on our wedding night."

"Even the same menu. I told you it was the best day of my life and I wanted to recreate it for us. I never want you to be sorry you married me."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as the orchestra began to play. As they started performing, "The Way You Look Tonight." He stood up, brushed her tears away, held out his hand, and swept her onto the dance floor.

As always, they fit together perfectly. Perry had never had a partner who could follow him so easily, and their incredible coordination often made them the center of attention, and publicity.

Finally, heading back to the table for their first course, Della told him, "I'll never forget this night for the rest of my life."

"My darling Della, one day, almost five years ago, you walked into my office for an interview. In those few moments, you changed my life. You took absolute chaos, and turned it into a calm, serene, organized place to work and succeed. Only once did you doubt me and even then, you were my biggest advocate. The question is, my love, what did I do to deserve you."

Her hazel eyes sparkled as he told her to sit back and enjoy the meal. After more dancing, and a walk along the beach, they headed back to their beautiful new home, or so Della thought. Perry, helped his wife into their car and headed toward the ocean. Below the lights of their home he stopped the car so they could look at the rolling surf. Snuggled against him as she had done so many times before, Mr. and Mrs. Perry Mason, spoke quietly of their plans for the future.

"I have one more surprise for you sweetheart," Della told him as they finally pulled into their garage. "walk to the front door with me."

The outdoor lights were on a timer that lit up their front porch as they approached. Perry was stunned when he saw the wooden sign attached to one side of their front door. It read " _THE MASONS, ESTABLISHED, 1958"_

"Where did this come from?" He asked with a grin in his face.

Trying to act demure Della explained, "I had Paul put it up while we were gone."

"You know what this means," he told her.

Taking his hand and leading him inside she said, "Yes, I know exactly what it means."

He twirled her around and then kissed her soundly. "Now we really have something to celebrate," he told her gleefully.

"Just hold on a minute or two Mister. You start a fire and I'll be right back."

Coming out wearing a satin robe in palest pink, he thought she looked beautiful, and realized it was the same one she had worn the first night they had spent together. Holding out his hand he pulled her down beside him. "You are looking especially lovely tonight Mrs. Mason."

"Well, I'm glad you approve counselor." She smiled at him.

Grinning back at her Perry said, "I believe I've heard those words before."

Sliding her arms around his neck she proclaimed, "this time I won't be shaking so bad I can hardly breath."

Rubbing his hand along her leg he opened his mouth to speak, but looked at her in surprise. "Della, you still have your silk stockings on?"

"Oh, do I?" She asked innocently.

He began slowly unbuttoning her robe and stopped abruptly as he saw a lacy pink bra. She asked, "Do you see something you like?"

"Oh yes, young lady, I see a couple things I like very much." He observed.

Sliding her hand along his jaw she murmured, "Well, don't stop now sweetheart."

He took another deep breath as he saw the matching pink lace garter belt. Carefully he unhooked the stockings one at a time, sliding them slowly down her silky legs. He kissed her thighs, her knees, caressed her calves, and sensuously rubbed her feet and toes.

Leaning her head back Della moaned as he pressed on the arch of each foot. Once he was sure she was thoroughly relaxed he moved back up to remove the garter belt. As he began to massage her mound she reached over and unbuckled his trousers. His arousal was pressing against the cloth.

With mischief in her hazel eyes she lowered his zipper and purred, "what is wonderful is, all this belongs to me. Every inch of you Perry Mason."

"Well then, my love, I will have to make sure that your pleasure measures up to the anticipation." He stated firmly.

Wiggling against him she said, "one thing about you counselor is you never do anything by half measures, and you always like to be prepared."

As she began stroking him, he began to do the same for her until they were in such a state of passion, there could be no time for words. Moaning deep in his throat Perry Mason, reached for the ultimate connection between him and his breathtakingly beautiful wife. As he began to fulfill her need, she decided to take charge and guide him to the right places, at the pace she set.

Perry had never seen her like this as she adjusted her body around his. She began teasing him by moving away and then forward. Kissing his jawline down to his nipples, caused him to grasp her hips and pull them in closer. She was having none of that.

Slowly, sensuously she slid her body down his until she was ready to slide down on his waiting manhood. Then she moved excruciatingly slow, savoring every sensation. When Perry could no longer hold back, he grasp her hips encouraging her to move faster.

Finally, as he began running his hands up and down her shapely body she was so excited she gave in to his demands, and met him stroke for stroke. collapsed on top of him.

Breathing heavy he declared, "God Della, are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh, are we objecting to someone else being in the driver's seat, counselor? She asked her hazel eyes dancing.

"Well," he hesitated, "yes and no. If you keep up at this pace I may be old before my time."

Looking into those incredible blue eyes, Della Street Mason asked, "Isn't it nice that our married life is as exciting as our professional life?"

"I never doubted that," he told her. "It has been convincing you, my love."

Sitting up and brushing back her curls his wife announced. "I think it is time for some renegotiations."

Leaning up one elbow and raising his eyebrows the lawyer queried, "Oh, and what did you have in mind?"

"Actually," the lovely brunette chose her words carefully, "I was thinking it might be time to start wearing my wedding ring. In that way, I can wear my necklace and earrings, which I love"

Suddenly serious, Mason asked, "Are you sure Della? This isn't just the afterglow talking?"

Sliding her arms around his neck she said, "Darling, I love you so much and I am ready to move forward."

"So, I can announce what a lucky man I am?" He inquired cautiously.

Laughing, his bride went on to explain, "Whoa there Perry Mason, here is the caveat. We will admit we are married, if someone notices."

"You know Gertie will notice right away," he informed her.

"Of course, I expected that," she admitted "but if I ask her to keep it quiet she will. Although, it may cause her to explode."

Slightly disappointed Mason expressed, "It seems you aren't quite ready to have the world know."

"Sweetheart, can't we take it one step at a time? Let's see how people react."

"Della!"

"Perry!"

She always managed to get her way with him one way or another. "Alright," he conceded. "We'll do it your way for now."

Stretching languidly Della said, "Darling, I think you have given me the best anniversary present right now.

"No," he replied. "You have given me the best present, the future. So many years to look forward to with the person who is my heart and soul, my best friend, and the perfect partner in all things. I hope I haven't expressed this badly.

Snuggling into his arms Della said, "I think you expressed that just perfectly, my wonderful husband."

Fin


End file.
